happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaiserliche Heer
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Parent Organization | } |- ! Motto | } |- ! Marching Anthem | } |- ! Active | } |- ! Commander in Chief | } |- ! High Command | } |- ! Headquarters | } |- ! Aproximate Strength | } |- ! Colors | } |- ! Anniversary | } |- ! Engagements | } |- ! Minimum Age | } |- ! Conscription? | } |- ! Annual Budget | } |- ! colspan="2" | Commanders |- ! Minister of Defense | } |- ! Chief of OKH | } |- ! Inspector General | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} The Kaiserliche Heer, or Imperial Army is the standing professional army of the Neu Deutsches Kaiserreich, serving as the independent terrestrial warfare branch of the Kaiserreichswehr. The smallest of the "Big Three" armies, the Imperial Army is also the only one to rely entirely on a small professional force, with long commitments for it's all volunteer soldiers, with a minimum of ten years service. History From the Ashes of the Wehrmacht In the aftermath of the Second World War, the Kaiserreich was reestablished in Happy World, and the need for a military force was recognized for it's defense. In order to create this the basis was taken out of former officers and men of the Wehrmacht Heer, screened to prevent Nazi infiltration. For this purpose former General der Infanterie Albert Burkhalter was selected by Wilhelm III to serve as Generalfeldmarschall as chief of the Oberste Heeresleitung. He reorganized the shattered Wehrmacht remnants into the core of a new Kaiserreichswehr, and by 1955 the Kaiserreich had a model military force. Internal Operations: 1960-2000 The first armed operation undertaken by the Army was when it was deployed to the streets of Konigsberg in 1960 to quell the Communist Riots, started by the SED after their narrow defeat at the hands of Hans Schultz. The situation had deteriorated to the point in which the Kaiser requested the Army to restore order, and the communists finally broke when faced with the superior firepower of the Imperial troops. The riots and their aftermath sent shock rippling though the Kaiserreich, and many feared the end of democracy as the government shut down the SED. This was, however, held to be unconstitutional, and the SED was restored, albeit with some of it's members arrested for inciting riots and conspiracy against the government. The Army would later be deployed for a more peaceful mission in 1991, when they were sent to assist with disaster relief and reconstruction following the massive Emmerich Earthquake. The new millennium and Cold War With the new millennium came new problems, with the Herobrine Fever pandemic ravaging other countries, although the Kaiserreich had limited contact with the effected city-states before, and simply closed their borders when it began. Despite not being hit with the pandemic themselves, the Kaisereich soon found itself surrounded by new nations. Happy Nation quickly made moves to create and alliance with the Kaisereich, but the new Grimshire Socialist Republic made moves against both soon after. The purpose of the Imperial Army was suddenly cast into a new light, as the free world found itself threatened with the rise of communist authoritarianism. The Kaisereichswehr has since become a critical component of the capitalist forces in the Happy World Cold War. They deployed troops to aid the Happy Nation allies into Durkadurkastan in 2016, and supported the Sultanate of Stuhlbakastuhl during the subsequent civil war. They have since become a member of the Happy Nation and Kaiserreich Military Mission to Durkadurkastan, or HAKMMD, to ensure the continued independence of the Sultanate from the new communist Democratic Worker's Republic of Durkadurkastan. Installations * "Neu Preussen" - The code name for a large Army training and proving ground located in the eastern part of the country. * Moltke Gebaude - Headquarters of the Oberste Heeresleitung, and by extension the Oberkommando des Heeres (OKH). Located in downtown Konigsberg. Divisional Strength Known divisional strength of the Imperial Army as of 2018, including reserves. Category:Militaries Category:Ground Warfare Category:Kaiserreichswehr Category:Kaiserreich